Jeera Sixirkan
Jeera is an exceptional practitioner of arts, and works as a field researcher based in Entarai. Appearance Jeera has dark skin with deep gold eyes. He wears a sleeveless brown leather jacket with faded purple pants that are tucked into brown boots. He has multiple stud and dangling earrings in each ear as well as a ring on his left nostril. HIstory Jeera was accepted into the prestigious arts academy, The Ivoria, where he specialized in the research of ancient rituals. It is a seven year program that accepts students at the age of 15 and trains them to become powerful arts practitioners. 3 years after graduating, he now works as a field researcher in the modern city of Biruma. He is fascinated by arts and collects powerful techniques and energy items. Equipment Mannic Stone The Mannic stone is a rare opalescent jewel that are considered to be solidified pieces of time itself. The creamy, opalescent jewels allow wielders to gain a fraction of access to time-based arts. Jeera's is placed into an long triangular prism gold earring with the mannic stone on the end. The earring hangs from Jeera's right earlobe. This artifact allows Jeera to see seconds into the future, allowing him to dodge attacks that would have normally landed. When he glimpses into the future the stone flashes. Exhumus Said to be the chosen weapon of the demon Harrazal, Exhumus is a golden arm cuff inscribed with multiple symbols. The Halia class energy weapon utilizes the scales that grow on Harrazal's tail. The scales are dark green in color and grow onto Jeera's arm emanating from the cuff. Jeera can detach these razor sharp scales and fire them at his opponents. Jeera wears this cuff on his right bicep. Abilities Harrazal Jeera is possessed by the demon lord Harrazal, known to rule over the dead swamp. Harrazal gives Jeera access to many aspects of the dead swamp, creating powerful techniques with them. Redwood Manipulation Jeera creates a special redwood bark to utilize in his techniques. He learned how to develop this art when studying unique, art altering rituals at Ivoria. In most aspects it works as normal wood, but the smoke is said to have special properties; The smoke is able to detect residual energy in the air, even picking up on natural energies. Fire Manipulation Jeera has somewhat developed his fire affinity, which he mainly uses to create smoke from his generated redwood bark. Techniques * 'Bone Serpents -' Jeera is able to use bone serpents from the dead swamp to attack his foes, they come in varying sizes from small to large. ** 'Bone Serpent Gatra -' This is a large bone serpent that breaths a poisonous gas from its mouth. ** 'Bone Serpent Onairin -' This is a massive bone snake, it can crush objects under its sheer weight and can fire off bone splinters. * 'Dendronaris Morgum -' Dendrobaris Morgum are a special type of fungus that grows in the dead swamp, it has a fan-like shape and the colors range from deep red to light orange. Jeera can cause the fungus to grow wherever he can spread the spores, where it will begin to digest whatever it is on. The plant is quite aggressive and decomposes the surface it is on quickly, and can even eat through metal. * 'Black Swamp Binding -' Jeera places his hands on the ground, turning the area around him into a swamp thick mud with black swampy water. Anybody standing within the radius of the swamp when jeera makes the binding hand symbol quickly sinks into the mud and find themselves unable to use their arts. This powerful binding has a maximum radius of about 30 feet. * 'Exhumus Scale Storm -' Jeera grows and detaches the scales emanating from Exuhums, he controls them like a cloud, sending them flying at his opponents, causing deep cuts to whoever they touch. * 'Wood Augur Ceremony -' Jeera encircles an area with wooden statues of robed figures sitting in a crossed leg position with their hands resting on their knees, with their palms aflame. They statues face outward as jeera stands within the circle. He may attack with wood or fire from each of the statues individually, making a techniques that is a harmonious combination of offense and defense. * 'Wood Smoke Javelin -' Jeera creates a javelin of wood, but the inside of the spearhead is burning, creating large amounts of smoke. He throws the spear at his opponents, and wherever it hits the tip explodes, engulfing the target in smoke and relaying energy information back to Jeera. * 'Red Temple Prison -' Jeera creates a large, ornate, wooden temple around his opponent. Upon making the binding hand symbol, heavy wooden chains descend from the ceiling and bind the opponent inside the temple. * 'Offering Bowls -' Jeera creates a wooden bowl with wood chips within it. He then lights the wood chips, maintaining the flame so that it does not burn the bowl itself. The smoke from the bowl an analyze the natural and residual energies in an area. Jeera uses this technique in his line of work to ascertain the uses of different ritualistic sites. He can even place multiple bowls in an area, increasing the speed at which he collects information, although it takes greater concentration to control the multiple flames. * 'Treeroot Restoration -' A technique that Jeera learned from Kaneera Amaranth, Matriarch of Marrow. Multiple tree roots envelop his target or their wound, healing them over time. * 'Redwood Pillars -' A defensive technique where Jeera erects thick redwood pillars to block incoming attacks. He has also used this technique to aid in mobility, one time using the pillars to scale a cliff. * 'Transmission Rods -' A technique Jeera learned from studying multiple sources on obtaining the archaic art of teleportation. Jeera creates a long rod made of redwood, then uses flames to burn various runes all over the sides of the stake. He can then throw or place the rod, and use the teleporation hand symbol to return to it. He has been known to throw the rod, teleport to it in mid air, and throw it again, increasing the distance in which he can travel. He can also create up to three rods, placing them in different places and travelling to whichever he wishes. Though useful, this technique drains his energy reserves considerably. Category:Characters